


Got It

by thecrescendo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre Unplugged EP, Revelations, calum and oliver kirby are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrescendo/pseuds/thecrescendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Michael seriously just do that <i>in front of his parents</i>?</p><p>"There, got it," Michael said, giving Luke a sheepish grin before looking back at Karen and Daryl. With their hands still intertwined, Michael pulled Luke a little bit closer than before.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, that's a thing," Michael said, looking back and forth between his parents, gauging their reactions. "We're a thing. For a couple of weeks now."</p><p>or it already wasn't the ideal way to tell Karen and Daryl about them and Michael didn't have to take it a step further</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got It

“Hey,” Michael whispered against Luke’s neck after an hour of the two of them just spooning on Luke’s bed in silence.

Luke hummed before turning in Michael’s arms, a hand instinctively cupping Michael’s cheek. “Yeah?”

“You know how your parents already know about, like, _us_? Like for a few weeks now?” After Luke nodded, Michael continued. "I think I'm ready to tell mum and dad."

"If you’re sure you’re ready."

"Yeah, I’m sure."

"I'm honestly surprised we told my parents first," Luke teased while playing with the hair on Michael’s nape. "You're closer to your parents more than anyone else, even me."

"You know I'm not ashamed of you, right? That's not why I waited this long to tell them."

"I know, I know. Besides, I want you to tell them when you feel it's right, not because you think we have to," Luke reassured him, kissing the tip of his nose. “Can I ask why we haven’t told them yet, though?”

Michael blushed then he pressed his face closer to the pillow, trying his best to hide his flushed cheeks. “They know.”

“That we’re together?”

“No,” Michael almost whimpered, his grip on Luke’s shirt tightening. “Of course they don’t know that yet but they know that I have, like, feelings for you or something,” he added, voice muffled by the pillow.

Luke understood nonetheless and chuckled. "Really? Did you confess your undying love for me to Karen and Daryl because you can't contain how lovable I am and desperately needed to tell someone?" he joked, followed by a hearty laugh for good measure.

And okay, maybe Luke was slightly correct, but Michael wouldn't admit to that. Not now, at least.

"You wish, Hemmings," came Michael's retort. "And it's really weird that you're calling them Karen and Daryl," he added as he lifted his face from the pillow.

"What do you want me to call them? Mum and dad?" Luke said but immediately tensed after he'd said it.

"No, well, not yet, at least," Michael said with a smile as he traced Luke’s spine. He was always the one who can remain calm when Luke thought there's tension in the room. "It's just weird. Just a few months ago you always called them Mr and Mrs Clifford even after they've insisted you call them by their first names. Now, it's like you're so comfortable around them and they adore you. It's amazing, we've come so far since last year."

Luke cooed, tapping Michael's nose before hiding his face against Michael's neck. "Stop being sappy," he said but the smile on his face was obvious. "And you didn't even answer the question."

"What question?"

"About how your parents know about your gigantic crush on me."

"Technically, you didn't ask me that question."

"It was implied and technically, you're an ass," Luke said before he swung his leg to straddle him and started tickling Michael, causing the older boy to lie on his back and let out a high-pitched scream.

"Fuck - Luke, stop. I'm serious," Michael said in between heavy pants, his hands desperately trying to push Luke away from him. "Come on, Luke. This isn't funny, stop, I hate you."

Luke’s hand halted in an instant then he leaned his body away from Michael. "Really?" he asked and Michael couldn’t help but notice the slight tremble in Luke’s voice.

Michael wanted to punch himself as soon as he saw Luke's face fell. He should've known it was still a sensitive subject and he should've thought about what he said. Now there really was tension in the room.

"No, shit, I shouldn't have said that," Michael said, sitting up while Luke still sat on his thighs. He wrapped his arms around Luke's waist to pull him closer and hid his face against Luke's shoulder. "Of course I don't hate you. I never did and I never will." Michael then tightened the hug when Luke fell against him with arms around his neck.

"I overreacted."

"No, no, your reaction was understandable. From now on, I won't say hate whenever it concerns you, I promise," Michael reassured before he turned his head to kiss Luke's jaw.

When Luke let out a deep breath, Michael knew they're gonna be fine. He loosened his grip but kept their current position while he stroked Luke’s hair. "We should do this more often," Michael offered.

"We cuddle, like, twice a day, loser."

Michael would've rolled his eyes if Luke could see them so he settled with a scoff. "I mean, _this_ , me sitting down while you’re on my lap. It's oddly comfortable, I like it."

"Everything's comfortable whenever I'm with you," Luke said with a content sigh. No one needed to know how Michael's heart started to beat fast that he’s completely positive Luke felt the vibrations against his own chest.

The silence that fell between them was broken with Luke softly groaning. “Why?” Michael asked, concern filling his voice.

“Nothing, I’m sorry for breaking the mood,” Luke replied, rubbing his nose on Michael’s cheek, “but I just wanted to ask when you’re gonna tell them. Are you gonna talk to them alone or do you want me there with you?”

“How about you come to dinner tonight and we tell them together?”

*

It was normal for Luke to have dinner with them; it's been going on even before they were together. Michael was thankful Luke always sat beside him during dinner with his parents, he was sure he would need a hand to hold later.

"How's the band?" Daryl asked, trying to start conversation as everyone seemed to be done eating.

"It's productive, I think Cal has another song for us to listen to. He's been coming up with his own lyrics for the entire week," Michael said, immediately seeking Luke's right hand when he hid his hands under the table.

"Have you two been doing some songwriting too?" It was Karen's turn to ask. Michael was still at awe at how much they were supportive of this band that they were sure would likely never leave Australia, let alone Sydney.

"I've been helping Cal for a bit, it's kind of a song about being too late unsurprisingly called Too Late. It's coming along well, I think, but Calum's doing most of the work," Luke said and Michael couldn't help but grin at how easily Luke can engage in conversation with his family. It felt like Luke truly belonged. Michael was certain that he did.

"How about you, Mike?"

"Actually, dad?" Michael started but when he turned to take a glance at Luke, he can't help but be distracted by the sauce remnants still at the edge of Luke’s lips.

Luke raised a brow at him, confused at Michael's sudden silence. "Michael?"

That seemed to shake Michael out of his trance. He took the hand that wasn't holding Luke's and pointed to his lips, indicating where the sauce was on Luke's own. "Luke," Michael said with a pointed look, his finger still tapping the edge of his lips.

Misunderstanding the older boy, being used to his unusual antics and different approaches to revelations, Luke placed one hand on Michael's thigh and leaned closer until their lips met.

Luke felt Michael’s body turn stiff as soon as he pressed his lips against his and he also heard a collective gasp from Michael's parents. Immediately, Luke leaned away from Michael but was stopped halfway when Michael's hand gripped the back of his head and pulled him in once more. Thinking Michael was going to kiss him again, he closed his eyes. What he didn't expect was the feeling of Michael's tongue swiping the edge of his lips. When he didn't feel Michael's body close to his anymore, he opened his eyes, staring at his boyfriend with a look of horror. Did Michael seriously just do that _in front of his parents_?

"There, got it," Michael said, giving Luke a sheepish grin before looking back at Karen and Daryl. With their hands still intertwined, Michael pulled Luke a little bit closer than before.

"Uh, yeah, that's a thing," Michael said, looking back and forth between his parents, gauging their reactions. "We're a thing. For a couple of weeks now."

"No! You were supposed to tell us next week," Daryl exclaimed, turning to glare at his wife.

"I told you I knew our son better," Karen said, a triumphant smile gracing her face.

Michael and Luke looked at each other before turning to the older couple. "What?!" they asked in unison, both boys had their eyebrows raised and mouth slightly agape.

Then both elder Cliffords chuckled. "You think we didn't know?" Karen asked, continuing to chuckle at her son's expression.

"Of course you didn't, we were hiding it well," Michael said, meaning to raise his voice but it came out softer than he intended to.

"There was this shift with you, between the two of you and I couldn’t explain it. Then I asked your dad and he said he felt it too. It was just instinct, I guess," Karen said, looking at Luke. At least she looked slightly apologetic for the younger boy.

"That could've meant so many things, didn't you think you were looking too into stuff?" Michael asked defensively.

"We also heard you sneaking him in a few days ago," Daryl filled in, almost smirking at his son. "Don't worry, we didn't hear anything else after the front door closed and Luke stopped loudly whispering."

"Nothing happened!" Luke exclaimed out of nowhere, his face paling when he realized he just raised his voice at Michael's parents. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," he said while Michael's thumb stroked his knuckles.

"What took you so long to tell us, Mikey? You know we already approve of Luke, remember when we told you that?" Karen asked, a playful tone in her voice.

Michael’s thumb stilled and Luke decided to get on Karen’s teasing mood. “When did you tell him?” he asked Karen.

As expected, Michael shot Luke a look as if to tell him to shut up and then he turned back to him mum and mouthed _don’t you dare tell him_.

“Well you see, Luke, he got home one day and he was frowning. It wasn’t his usual frown so --”

“Mum!”

“Michael, don’t interrupt me while I’m telling a story. Okay, so I asked him how school was and he said he skipped a few classes, which surprised me because he never said it even though I knew. That’s when I knew something was going on,” she started.

“Babe, it’s getting late. You should go home, we don’t want Liz to worry, do we?” Michael said as he pulled Luke’s hand.

Karen cooed and Michael hit his head against the table with a loud thud. “Awww, you call him babe. Aren’t they the cutest, Daryl?” she said, reaching out to ruffle Michael’s hair, earning a groan from her son. “As I was saying, Michael was acting off so I asked him what was going on and he kept mumbling about this girl.”

“I think Luke’s heard enough, mum.”

“I’m just getting started, Mikey,” she said before smiling up at Luke who looked torn between intrigued and sorry for his boyfriend. “So I thought, oh he has a crush. Then he started mumbling about the girl getting too close to you --”

“Wait, you were jealous of her? Seriously?” Luke asked, shaking Michael’s shoulder to get him to look up again.

“Was jealous. _Was_. I have no reason to be jealous now,” Michael said followed by a roll of his eyes. “I feel kinda happy for her when I think about it, she doesn’t have to deal with your sorry ass.”

Before Luke could say what was on the tip of his tongue, Karen spoke again. “Why doesn’t anyone want me to finish my story?”

“Honey, let’s leave them be. They’ve told us what they wanted to tell us and I’m sure they have to talk about this new information you just relayed,” Michael heard Daryl say before his parents were getting up and Karen telling Michael to fix the dishes so she could wash them later.

When they were left alone, Michael let out a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad that went better than I expected.”

“Better? I kissed you in front of them. You _licked_ me in front of them!”

“I think it went great, I wouldn’t know what to tell them anyway so I guess it was better to show them.”

“Fine, good point,” Luke said, turning his chair so he could face Michael properly. “So you’re the jealous type.”

“I got jealous _once_ , that doesn’t make me the jealous type.”

“Once? What do you call that time you literally latched onto my back because you thought Kirby was chatting me up? Or at that party before --”

“So I get jealous occasionally,” Michael said with a shrug. “Wait, do you not like that?”

Luke leaned forward so their foreheads were touching and their lips barely brushing. “It’s cute that you’re jealous,” Luke said then gave Michael a quick peck. “Just keep it lowkey, okay? Like you said, you have no reason to be jealous.”

Michael hummed and cupped both of Luke’s cheeks, kissing him properly. It lasted a few seconds before a loud clearing of a throat came from the kitchen.

Michael groaned but Luke stood up immediately and stepped away from the table. “I should probably go home now. I didn’t tell mum how long I was gonna be out. Bye Daryl, bye Mike,” he said, almost leaning down to kiss Michael but decided against it then he sprinted to grab his jacket and got out the front door.

“Way to go, dad.”

“Us knowing about you two doesn’t mean you get to do that in front of us now,” Daryl said, walking back to his chair on the dining table. “Your mother sent me back here to discuss the extent of PDA in this house and how we prefer not to witness what you did to Luke any time soon.”

Michael might have had to drown out his dad’s lecture and he had to nod absentmindedly for 30 minutes but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on [this prompt](http://thnksfrthmxn.tumblr.com/post/127989500776/otpprompts-person-a-and-b-are-in-a-relationship)
> 
> Tell me what you think in the form of comments and/or kudos. Or talk to me on [tumblr](http://thnksfrthmxn.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
